


very good

by Greyscales (sablescales)



Series: (Not) very good [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Gen, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, Irony, Parody, Reader Is Not Frisk, Satire, dunkin donuts, escaping the fourth wall, help the characters are escaping, horrible first attempt at a humour based fanfic, i'm trying to make a point here but i don't think it's working, is it not annoying when you see how much longer the additional tags make up the preface of the story, reader may be frisk, so is the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablescales/pseuds/Greyscales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't happen, but then it did. A very informative summary lol just read the tags!1</p><p>(A passive-aggressive satire inspired by actual things I have read on the internet in my lifetime. I'm sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	very good

**Author's Note:**

> **It physically pained me to write this. That's why it's short.**   
>  Disclaimers: I do not own Dunkin' Donuts or Undertale and its characters. I also don't own the reader.

# Chapter One: The Neverending Sentence

"Good morning y'all! She said, but who was she you ask well she was our lovely curvaceous bombastic heroine that acts like a total airhead sometimes but comes through when it counts, a god person inside (my head at least lol) but a total plot device (that's you, right??? you okay with acting like that??? well shh idgaf) so she got up and did her thing in the bathroom but forgot to lock the door and despite the sound of the shower running a MYSTEROUSI PERSON walks in ANYWAY

gosh, rood right

"Oh my god! Snas!!! What are you doin in hereeeee get out!!" she says except no one hears it because the first quotation of the story has finally closed so she has been basically monologuing everything she's done in the beginning hot fudge that's crazy

but in order for sans to speak properly, I have to end the next quotation that started because of my improper usage of them, so here you go snas-----> "

"who the fu--" the creepy shortstack exclaims, then demands, "what are you doing in my house? actually, where did this room even come from? we're skeletons; we don't need a bathroom."

she begins to tear up at the skeleton bae who has forgotten her, "how could you forget me, after that hot, passionate night together!!" and jumps out of the bathroom, streaking naked down the hall, leaving her boney-boo flustered and bleeding out of his noseholes oh my

"is this ketchup?" the dunkin' donuts employee of the month mutters in utter confusion as he brings a fffffalange to touch the sticky red liquid dripping from the central hole in his skull, "yeah, this is definitely ketchup. what the hell is going on..."

henceforth, snas decides to stop doing ketchup pranks on little kids, and the sentence never actually ends because i neglect to ever put a period down, resulting in a certain self-aware skeleton being forced to break the fourth wall to escape the terribly written fanfic

and you are faced with a choice that is not much of a choice at all:

♥ [ RESET ]

**Author's Note:**

> Reality warps slightly, letters and words rearranging themselves to script the special shortcut a certain skeleton needs to flee from the glitched torture chamber that is Greyscales' first post on the archive. He hesitates for a moment, wondering if the Being toying with his existence from that higher plane of existence is watching him. There's no way to know for sure, however. Even if they are, there's no way he's going to stay!
> 
> So he shrugs, and mumbles as he goes on through, "welp. anyplace has got to be better than here, right?"
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **That's not necessarily true.**


End file.
